magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 48
Chapter 48------------------ ' ' Sandor unlocked the door to the entrance of the prison everyone got up around him “Wait, wait you can’t just leave we need a fucking plan” Solid Snake spoke “We are just leaving there isn’t a plan this town is going to shit and I and we need to kill these racists and reclaim this town to something great again” Sandor said “Look asshole this isn’t as easy as you think, Burn has power a lot of it and he’s planning something, something big” David informed “then let’s stop the cunt, let’s chop his goddamn head off before he comes close” Lara said as she lefted through the prison doors “Think I’m rubbing off on her” The hound laughed “Yeah He’s not on me” Peach joked David shook his head as Lara, the hound, Doris, Ned and Sideshow bob all left only Mr. Krabs, David and Peach remained “Look boss, I’m tired of this and Burns is planning something and I reckon It’ll be me soon” “Krabs stay by me, stay here and I’ll promise they’ll be punished before you” “Sorry boss, can’t take the risk” Krabs said leaving the prison as well Peach faced him “Honey maybe we should leave, I mean we could..” “Shut up” “But” “I said shut the fuck up” David shouted at his wife ' ' Larry and Sanjay left the prison bus leaving Comic Book Guy, The Crazy Cat Lady, The reverend, Helen, Jessica, Harley Quinn, E.T. and Chucky. They approached the hospital doors Hibbert looked out seeing them approach he ran back to Quimby’s ward “Two of them are coming they have a bus full of people think they're going to collect us too” “Good I hope they kill you hibbert you traitor” Booberall mumbled barely conscious “Shut it bitch” T.C. bluntly stated “We need to think of a plan people we can’t let these people capture us” Quimby said “I know how we can get away we need to leave quick there is a underground tunnel in the back room the mafia dug it years ago to steal drugs” Hibbert explained “Let’s go then quick” Quimby said getting up in pain holding his shoulder. T.C. grabbed Bobarella slapping handcuffs on her “Move” T.C. demanded Hibbert walked into Don’s ward pushing the bed on it’s wheels towards the tunnel he rolled him into the room “Where the fuck we goin” Don asked “Away from them” Hibbert replied “We should be murdering the fuckers” Don yelled Hibbert stayed silent Quimby, T.C., Hibbert, Don and Booberalla walked into the tunnel “Where does this lead” Quimby asked “Straight to the mafia Hq I’ll call my wife to inform Batman and Tony at the town hall “ Hibbert said they walked into the tunnel which was covered by a curtain build to a rail designed to give patients privacy hibbert drawn the curtain and walked down the tunnel towards the mafia headquarters. ' ' Sanjay and Larry walked into the hospital they looked around eventually coming across to Quimby’s ward seeing Nick’s body “Animals they don’t understand we are right” Sanjay stated Bonnie who had returned and later left the town hall to check on Don entered through the east part of the hospital not seeing the two men or the prison bus she walked in shouting “T.C., Don, Hibbert, Quimby the fuck are you fellas” Bonnie walked around confused Sanjay and Larry heard her echo in the corridor “Someone's still here” Larry said the two men stayed on alert, Bonnie knew something was up she pulled out a pistol checking the hospital The men walked up and down looking in all the wards. She walked out onto to the main corridor and noticed the two men walked down their backs turned to hers she pointed her gun towards them “Put your fukcing guns down don’t turn around” Bonnie yelled The men turned around pointing their guns standing next to a fire extinguisher “You first” Larry joked “Nah ain’t fucking happening where is Don and the Mayor and the rest” Bonnie asked “Probably dead “ Larry responded “Nah ain’t an answer did you kill them “ She asked “Not me I was looking for them but they’ve seem to have gone” He said “You hiding something” She asked “Nope we're not just surrender and we won’t kill you” Sanjay ordered. Bonnie pointed her gun to the right aiming at the fire extinguisher a burst of foam came out stunning Sanjay dropping his gun to the floor in distress. Larry swayed to the side before regaining his balance he went to raise his gun when Bonnie fired a shot into his chest he fell backwards bleeding heavily. Sanjay looked in horror at the sight he quickly went to grab his gun Bonnie aimed at him she was about to fire when she heard a loud “No stop please” She turned to she Majula, Sanjay’s sister in law “Please he’s my husband's brother, he was kidnapped by the disney's look Sanjay is a piece of crap but don’t kill him he’s my brother in a sense I know he can be horrible but I beg you to stop” Majula said Bonnie looked back at Sanjay he had his hands on his head surrendering “Ok but we're taking you into prison mate” Bonnie said grabbing him bringing him to his feet “Thank you” Manjula said “Whatever” Bonnie said ' ' In the Powerful Fiction HQ The greek Gods rode through the building Margaret Thatcher was the first person they noticed and it didn’t take Hera long to take the life from her. Master Chief, Kyle, Sandy, Marko, and Tony were together with James Bond over Bin Laden’s body “What do we do now” Sandy asked Suddenly a clown named Ronald Mcdonald ran through “James, my friend I’ve come to warn you it would appear the Greeks have made it in” He informed “Holly shit this can’t be surely not how” James asked “I don’t know but therein and there killing we need to get these guests to safety” “I can look after myself” Chief said “Not against the greek you saw what happened to a friend of yours right there very powerful it will take all the strength of all of us to defeat one and there’s more than one” Ronald explained in further detail The group heard a scream, Master Chief , Ronald and James looked around the corner to see Poseidon standing over Rosa Parks he brushed her slightly on the cheek making her quickly die “Get back” James whispered making the group move along quickly ' ' Elsewhere, In sleeping Beauty's castle Daryl, Omar, Neytiri, Hellboy and 47 were in the castle “So what we doing we leaving” Neytiri asked “We could leave it not like we're in a rush” 47 made light “Well you ain’t been here for as long as we have me and Neytiri that is we’ve seen friends die over and over I can’t do that again” Omar Said standing up “I’m good here we’ve been here for ages what’s one more week, month Omar” Neytiri asked “WHat do you mean girl, what if they find out about Bart find out about the key they take it and our hope of leaving is gone I’m leaving today to get out of this shithole Omar opened the door to the cell “Anyone else” He asked No one moved he handed the key back through the bars “Good luck” Neytiri said “Thanks, good luck too, to all of you oh and Daryl I’ll see you in my dreams sexy” He smiled before walking off